


Animagus

by m_s_b



Series: 30 Day OTP Challenge [10]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 2000 AU, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Friendship, Gen, Seb likes cats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-27
Updated: 2014-02-27
Packaged: 2018-01-13 23:21:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1244266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m_s_b/pseuds/m_s_b
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim wants to be an animagus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Animagus

**Author's Note:**

> 2000AU drabble; prompt: with animal ears

Finishing his last sentence, Sebastian put down his quill and stretched, yawning widely. Why did he leave writing his Astronomy essay for the last day? Especially with Jim, a frickin’ Astronomy genius, sticking around every day. True, the small Ravenclaw disappeared after dinner, but Sebastian knew better than to look for him - Jim sometimes needed a time for himself and the blond knew that if he had a problem, he would tell him about it. With another yawn, Seb rolled his parchment, collected his things and went to his dormitory.

He put everything on his four-poster and, still yawning, went to change into his pyjamas and brush his teeth. Rubbing his eyes, Seb padded back to his bed and was about to bury himself under his cover, but something, or rather someone, stopped him in his track.

_Jimmy?_ he asked, surprised to see his friend curled on his bed, hiding his head under his arm, _Jimmy, what are you doing here?_

‘Sebby?’ Jim mumbled looking at his friend through his fingers.

_Yeah, it’s me,_ Seb replied, sitting on his bed next to Jim’s curled form, _Something happened?_ He stopped asking Jim how he got to his dormitory; he knew he wouldn’t get another reply than ‘It’s not important’.

James didn’t reply, didn’t even move, he just looked at Sebastian, observing him carefully as if he saw him for the first time.

_Something’s wrong?_ Seb inquired, _Jim, you know you can tell me._

‘You promise you won’t laugh?’ the smaller boy asked quietly.

_Of course I won’t laugh._

Hearing Sebastian’s reassurance, James slowly lowered his hands and sat crosslegged on the bed. He threw a glance at his friend and quickly bowed his head as if ashamed of something. And then Seb noticed them. Cat ears. Small, velvety, black cat ears sticking from the mass of dark hair.

_What-_ Seb choked, surprised.

‘I tried human transfiguration,’ Jim admitted sheepishly, ‘I want to be an animagus.’

_Fuck, Jim, what have I told you about trying really advanced magic?_ a bit annoyed, the blond shook his head, _I know you’re brilliant, but even the most talented and gifted wizard can’t overcome the gaps in their knowledge,_ he sighed heavily, _What exactly happened?_

‘I, um, I’d managed to transfigure my ears and…’ James blushed slightly, ‘but then I wasn’t able to reverse it. I didn’t know what to do and I was too... anxious to leave the classroom looking like this...’

_So how did you get here?_

‘I’ve waited until corridors emptied,’ the smaller boy said quietly. Sebastian sighed heavily.

_You have cat ears then?_

‘No,’ Jim shook his head, blushing even more, ‘Not only. I also have this,’ he looked over his shoulder; Sebastian followed his eyes.

_Tail?_ he exclaimed, looking back at James’ face, now as red as a beet, _You’ve got a tail too?_

‘Can you do something with it, Sebby?’ Jim asked quietly.

_I dunno, Jimmy,_ Seb shook his head, _We haven’t done human transfiguration yet._

James’ eyes welled up with tears.

‘This is so embarrassing,’ he whimpered, ‘Now I’m a real freak. What if I can’t fix it and I’ll stay like this till I figure it out? It can take months, even years,’ he sniffed loudly.

_Hey, don’t worry,_ Sebastian stroked his arm soothingly, _The first thing in the morning we’ll go to Professor Barrymore. I’m sure he-_

‘No,’ Jim protested quickly, ‘I don’t want to go to him. He’ll be so disappointed in me.’

_Come on, Jim-_

The smaller boy shook his head.

‘No,’ he repeated, ‘I don’t want to.’

_How about Miss Morstan then?_ Seb suggested, _She would know what to do. I bet she had cases like this before._

Jim looked at him; his eyes were still glistening with tears.

‘You think so?’ he asked quietly. Sebastian replied with a nod. ‘Will you go with me to the Hospital Wing, Sebby?

_Sure,_ the blond nodded again, _The first thing in the morning._

‘And...’ the smaller boy started shyly, ‘And can I stay here for the night? I would go to my dormitory,’ he added quickly, when Sebastian didn’t reply, ‘but if my roommates saw me like this, they wouldn’t let me live...’

_Yeah, sure. I’ll just find you something to sleep in,_ Seb rummaged through his trunk, _You know what, Jimmy,_ he mumbled, taking out an ugly jumper he got from Aunt Georgina, _I think, um, I think that you look cute with those ears. And the tail._

Jim blushed so much that even his neck turned red. Sebastian continued.

_I’ve always loved cats. They are so soft and cuddly._

Finally, he found a pair of old pyjama bottoms and worn-out T-shirt. When he handed them to Jim, his face was also flushed red.

‘Thank you,’ Jim mumbled, taking the clothes and leaving the room to change, his black thin tail waving delicately behind him.


End file.
